


The Thin Ice

by black_f73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	The Thin Ice

Hux凝视着眼前的男人。 

Poe Dameron被绑在审讯室的椅子上，伤痕累累，破败不堪，浑身像是被汗液浸透一样，少量的鲜血从他的鼻子里流出来，沿着长满胡茬的下巴滴在肮脏不堪的外套上，Kylo Ren搅乱了他的脑子，但显然前者显然只执着于Luke skywalk的藏身之处，除此之外的部分则毫无作为，Hux对原力那套唬人的把戏不感兴趣，作为第一秩序的高级将军，他需要的是所有和叛军有关的情报，而这个部分，才能称之为审讯。 

他甚至可以看到这个叛军渣滓因无力支撑倒向一边的侧脸上，嘴角那个刺眼的上挑。 

“你知道，如果你现在上了我，就是妥妥的强奸。”Poe无力的闭着眼，气息不稳的说，这份无力丝毫不影响他语气中故作的轻佻，“我毫无反抗的能力。” 

Hux屏住自己几乎要变得过分用力的呼吸，他停了停，才冰冷的说， 

“你想说这句话很久了是不是。” 

Poe的笑容扩大了，他睁开眼，暗色的瞳孔滑向Hux的方向，舌尖缓慢地舔过自己受伤干裂的嘴唇——以便让那个令Hux厌恶的称呼从他的嘴唇里吐出时，可以潮湿到下流的程度， 

“我也想你了，General Hugs。”他说。 

而他尝起来确实和他看起来的一样。Hux想。血腥，肮脏，有着机油和爆炸物的味道。 

和Hux记忆里的一样。 

那时Hux刚从军校毕业，看起来拥有所有人想要的一切，但事实上他一无所有，他必须在最短的时间爬到最高的位置，无论用什么手段，Hux想这大概就是战争的本质，每个人都在拼命活下去，但每个人的骨子里又都有种疯狂的自我毁灭。 

Hux从来不知道自己努力不表现出脆弱的样子究竟有多脆弱，但是Poe知道，那就像是初冬时湖上刚结成的薄冰一样，寒冷又锋利，而且Poe还知道他黑色制服下的身体也有着同样的颜色和温度，以及另外一种意义上的致命，又或者那只是因为他们第一次操在一起的时候彼此都有点失血过多。 

他们在第三方的星球上做着各自的小动作，Poe是小动作，Hux，大概只能称之为脏活，军火商的倾向像是逐利又疯狂的野狗，会在伸出舌头的时候把牙齿咬进你的喉咙。而Hux正是帝国用于试探的那条喉咙，他理所当然的被咬碎，理所当然的被舍弃，然而故事中可笑的部分却是这个救他出去的人，他们立场相悖，伸出手本应掐死对方，却在混乱中紧紧拉扯着彼此，任由爆炸后的焦灰覆盖住满身的鲜血，他们狼狈不堪，但居然还是逃了出来。 

Hux不知道Poe有没有对此后悔过，他甚至不知道自己有没有对此后悔过，但那个失血过多的晚上Hux听到了太多的stay with me，也许自己也跟着重复了几遍，这几乎注定会成为他此后纠缠不清的梦魇，但人类皮肤的触感是他从未有过的体验，他们同样失血，本能却仍然遵循着自然规律，在微不足道的温差里汲取着另一个人身上的温暖。 

而下一刻，就好像生物面对死亡时突然被唤起了繁衍的本能，也有可能是因为他们终于想起来这多少也算是个置对方于死地的方法。刚刚包扎好的伤口又被同一双手按压住，温热黏腻的液体顺着指缝间渗透出来，像是冰层断开时蔓延出的一道道裂痕。

就连同喉咙间的喘息都带着支离的声音。

他们都知道接下来会发生什么，Hux可以像每一次一样，现在就杀了Poe，而不是等到几个小时后，任由他带走叛逃的士兵并且偷走一架钛战机，然而Hux也只是像每一次一样，任由Poe的手指嵌入进他的身体，在那层薄如初冰的皮肤下，一遍遍探寻确认那些裂痕的存在，他们都想知道这些裂痕什么时候会消失，或者就只是最终崩溃碎裂。

然后Hux会重新穿好制服，用虚伪的黑色制服掩盖住身上凌乱的痕迹，在走出审讯室的时候盘算着叛军的飞行员这次会用多久的时间逃脱第一秩序的警备。

Hux突然想到这多少看起来就像是Poe专程来操他的，这太蠢了，蠢到甚至可以让他笑出声来。


End file.
